1. Field
The present disclosure relates to waterproof and dustproof electronic devices having enhanced protection against, for example, water and dust.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices, such as notebook computers, have been provided with enhanced protection against exposure to water, drip, and dust that tends to occur when the electronic devices are used outdoors in various environmental conditions. Typically, such electronic devices are provided with a lid component that covers, for example, a terminal portion of the electronic device since the terminal portion is likely to be exposed to exterior conditions, such as dust or liquids, or the like, as a result of having a cable or the like, connected thereto. Such exposure to liquid, dust, or the like may cause the electronic device to malfunction.
Furthermore, electronic devices, such as notebook computers, have been proposed that are customizable to a user's specific needs while, at the same time, ensuring that the electronic devices retain their fundamental information processing capability. In order to customize the electronic devices to meet the user's specific needs, as described above, electronic devices having an exchangeable input/output terminal that has an expandability is useful for the user. An exchangeable connection terminal that is connectable to various connectors may be provided as such an input/output terminal having the expandability.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-066592 suggests an electronic device which includes an input/output terminal that not only has the aforementioned expandability, but also is dustproof and waterproof, for example, an electronic device, as a transmitter, for use in a parabolic antenna, that is exposed to weather conditions. In the aforementioned electronic device as a transmitter, an intermediate connector is connected to a circuit substrate in a casing, and an external connector, which is disposed so as to be exposed to the exterior of the casing, is connected to the intermediate connector. In the conventional electronic device of this type, both an N-type connector and an F-type connector in compliance with the standard for a signal transmission line can be used as the external connector, and therefore expandability of the connection terminal is provided, while simultaneously ensuring that the intermediate connector portion is waterproof and dustproof.